Survivor
by Mazzie May
Summary: While watching television again, Sherry questions why Leon hasn't ranted on about Survivor yet. Kplus. R&R, I use that hitcounter. If it says 50 hits, I wanna see 20 reviews.


Author's Note: Wow. I had no idea people were that entertained by my Leon and Sherry adventures…

Summary: While watching television again, Sherry questions why Leon hasn't ranted on about Survivor yet. Kplus. R&R if you like.

Rating: Kplus. Oh, and tell me if I'm rating these things wrong, people.

__

Survivor

By: Mazzie May

Sherry stretched her arm farther, as far as she could. Just out of reach. "Damn…"

Only a few moments ago, Sherry had dropped her tube of M&M Minis. It rolled under the couch. Sherry's a skinny girl. Weighs about 112 lbs, wet. With her clothes _on_. But she's also only 5'1", so, her arms aren't that long. Making this situation difficult and irritating.

"Yo, Sherry!"

She jolted back and up, slamming her head into the coffee table.

"Ahrgh!" Sherry sat back on her heels, rubbing her temple. "Dammit, Leon, that hurt…"

Leon laughed a little, shrugging, saying, "Hey, it's not fun and games until somebody gets hurt."

She glared at him a moment before pushing herself up with the aid of the couch and then sitting on it. Leon sunk into the recliner. He turned on the television with the remote.

Some talk show was on, and they were interviewing the original Survivor cast. Leon flipped past it, not entertained by it. And something occurred to Sherry. After a few more channels went by, she voiced it.

"Hey, Leon."

"Hmm?" He didn't even look at her.

"I've got something to say."

Again, not diverting his attention from the tele, "Then say it."

"I've never heard you once rant about Survivor. And that surprises the hell out of me."

He smiled; still watching the channels flick by. "Oh, that's because it's too easy."

She looked over at him. "You'll rag on Blind Justice, but not Survivor?"

"Well, yeah. It's just that Survivor… I just don't see the point. Everybody watched the first one, sure. But very, very few people – that I know of – watched the ones afterwards."

"To be honest, I never watched a whole episode of Survivor. I just never got into it." Sherry brought her legs up and crossed them, "Indian Style", on the cushion. Leon's hand disappeared for a moment, and then the recliners footrest popped up. He didn't stretch out, though. He drew his knees up, so his heels were resting on the footrest. It reminded Sherry of when she used to do that. When she was about six.

"Nor did I" He flipped through a few channels before continuing. "As far as I was concerned if there weren't Raptors hunting the people, then it was wasn't worth watching."

Sherry laughed loudly, surprised into it. "Ha, yeah! That would've been more entertaining, huh?"

"Far more" he agreed. "Not being able to sleep, cowering in their crudely built shelters; constantly on edge, paranoid that the raptors might attack at any time..."

Sherry nodded. "We should make that show."

"The winner would receive an award of some sort…. Either way, it'll say 'goddamn lucky'".

Laughing, Sherry agreed.

"Survivor: Raptor Edition."

"Awesome." She said, still smiling. "I totally support this. Oh, wait. What about the deaths of the other contestants? Wouldn't there be protests? Activists, unions of some sort?"

Leon finally turned his eyes away from the television and looked at her. "If the contestants know what they're in for, what's there to protest?"

"Hmm, someone'll think of something."

"They always do."

"Now, the more important question." She uncrossed her legs and at on her knees. Leon looked over at her. "How do we get Hammond to reopen Jurassic Park so we can breed the Raptors?"

"Lots of money, of course," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And where do we get this money?"

"CBS," he said, looking smug.

"They support is all, don't they?"

"Well, I mean, they did waste their money on CSI: Miami."

She thought about it a moment. "True."

A moment later, Leon tossed the control on the table. "Dammit… Five hundred freaking channels, and nothing good on. What the hell."

Sherry laughed a little at the severe look of distaste on Leon's face. Again, Sherry was reminded of her toddler days, as she slid off the couch and back onto the carpet, reaching for the Mini's.

"Hey, Sherry!"

She jolted back and up again. Slamming the right side of her head into the table again. "Dammit, Leon!"

She rubbed her head some more, as he laughed from the kitchen. _I should sick a Raptor on your ass…_ she thought bitterly.

Author's note: Well, here you go. I'm just really surprised at the good feed back I was getting with these. Of course, there's always a few "Why aren't they killing zombies? This has nothing to do with Resident Evil." Well, ha ha, loser, jokes on you; it's a fan fic. It can be about anything I want. So, na na. Sorry, I'm out of meanie mode now.

R&R if you like.


End file.
